Dia Nobile
| affiliation = lifemomentsbydia.com Alumni Magazine | path = Stalker Kidnapper | family = Tessa Leddy | status = Deceased | first = "Vanity's Bonfire" | playedby = Bijou Phillips }} Dia Nobile was Kent Webster's mistress, who eventually became obsessed with him and his family. Background Dia worked at Alumni Magazine as a photographer and met Kent Webster through this job, eventually becoming romantically obsessed with him. After a photo shoot, she and Kent began having an affair. She was eventually fired from the magazine by the editor, who had to take out an order of protection against Dia. When Kent called her to thank her for the photos, Dia started calling him back so many times that Kent eventually had to change his home phone number. Dia followed up by stalking his daughter Hannah to her Zumba class and eventually befriended her. She took Hannah out for coffee numerous times and asked about her and her family's lives during these rendezvous. When Dia became pregnant with a girl named Tessa, Kent's father had an attorney, Wendall Feeney, give the baby away while Kent assured her it was for a temporary period of time. When a year passed and Dia didn't get Tessa back, she began stalking her in preparation to take her back herself. Vanity's Bonfire Dia kidnapped Tessa from a local playground, away from her adoptive parents, the Leddys. Dia then takes Tessa back to her loft. Detectives Benson and Amaro eventually arrive at her apartment and calmly tell Dia to hand Tessa over to Benson before they arrest her. Dia yells that Tessa is hers and tells them to check the papers she left on the cabinet. With the paternity test called into question, Detectives Fin and Rollins visit Dia in jail to get her DNA. While there, Dia tells them that Kent tricked her into signing her over to the Leddys. When they ask her who the father is, Dia reluctantly identifies him. After Dia makes bail, she continues to stalk Kent and calls his assistant to tell him she will be meeting him at his home. She eventually gets to the house, where she screams at Kent's wife, Jillian, demanding her to let Kent go so they can raise Tessa together. When Kent arrives with Benson and Rollins, Dia tries to hug Kent but he pushes her off him and tells her to leave him and his family alone. She is then arrested by Rollins and Benson. In the process, she tries to convince Rollins that she isn't a stalker, citing texts he sent her. Dia then tells Rollins she got her a DNA sample by scratching Kent. While awaiting the judge's decision, she screams that the Leddys had to know about the forged documents because the attorney who set it up was their cousin. Dia even goes as far to imply they faked having a surrogate and starts arguing with Braydon, Tessa's adoptive father, until the judge silences them all. When the judge asks how she came to know Wendall, she says she could not answer that to protect Kent's privacy. Dia then continues to scream that Tessa belongs with her, but the judge replies that she will not warn her again, then remands Tessa to the custody of ACS pending review. Dia later meets Kent at a hotel and they hookup while Dia discretely calls reporters to tip them off. Afterwards, Dia invites Hannah to her loft to apologize, but instead shows Hannah a sex tape to show how their sex was consensual. This causes Hannah to snap and she kills Dia by bludgeoning her with a healing crystal. ( : "Vanity's Bonfire") Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Murder Victims Category:Kidnappers Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Harassers